1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to various novel 13,14-dihydroprostaglandin C-type derivatives which posses the wide spectrum of pharmacological activities normally associated with prostaglandin derivatives. They are particularly useful as antihypertensive and anti-ulcerogenic agents.
2. Related Disclosures
The preparation of prostaglandin derivatives has assumed great importance due to the high potency in mammals of such compounds for a wide range of activities, for example gastric acid secretion inhibition, platelet aggregation inhibition, bronchodilation, as hypotensive agents, abortificants, etc. Although prostaglandin C-type (PGC) derivatives exhibit the above spectrum of activities they are less widely known, and little effort has been made to synthesize and test them for medicinal purposes because of the ease of isomerization of the PGC derivatives to prostaglandin B-type (PGB) compounds, which are in general much less active for the above indications. The compounds of our invention, the 13,14-dihydro PGC compounds, are more resistant to such isomerization and thus retain the high level of pharmacological activities associated with PGC derivatives.
PGC derivatives which are known in the art include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,789 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,686 to Kelly and U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,149 to Crabbe.